


Sunburn

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru helps Makoto find relief from his sunburn. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

"H-Haru.. that’s cold.."

"Just bare with it for a little longer."

Haru gently pressed his palm to Makoto’s lower back, feeling goosebumps emerging anywhere he touched. He moved across the tanned skin with long, drawn out movements. The skin was hot to the touch, it was no wonder Makoto had this kind of reaction. His fingers traveled up and pressed into every notch along Makoto’s spine. He heard Makoto hiss followed by an elaborate shiver.

"Hurts…"

Haru sighed and pulled his hand back. How childish… there had to be a quicker way to do this.

"Lay down," Haru said, pushing slightly against Makoto’s shoulders. He raised an eyebrow in question but slowly lowered himself to the bench they were sitting on. Haru climbed onto Makoto and sat on the back of his legs.

"Haru?!" Makoto pushed himself up onto his elbows, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Shut up, it’s easier this way. Don’t turn all red over something like this," Haru teased before a sudden devious grin appeared on his face. He eyed the reddish skin before him; Makoto should have known better than to go out into the sun without sunscreen. He picked up the bottle nearby and squeezed out a generous amount of aloe. Without warning, he pressed both palms to Makoto’s back.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Makoto whimpered, knitting his eyes closed as tight as possible, “HARU!”

Haru held back a laugh and spread the aloe generously.

"This is your own fault, take responsibility."

Makoto lowered his head into his arms, waiting desperately for the gel to warm up. He was thankful that Haru didn’t stop his movements. In fact, his hands working against the tired muscles of his back felt better than he expected. The process was slow and Makoto was acutely aware of the ticking coming from the clock above their heads. The locker room was silent aside from that, the sound of skin sliding over skin, and Haru’s shallow breaths. The friction was finally starting to combat the cold aloe and Makoto sighed in relief. The burning sensation he felt earlier on his skin was no longer present.

"Feels good…" Makoto murmured. Haru leaned forward reaching higher along Makoto’s back. His shoulders in particular had a significant burn. He spread the remaining aloe over the red patches in hopes of relieving some more of Makoto’s pain. Haru smiled when he felt Makoto shudder underneath him.

"Does this feel good too?" he leaned down and asked. Makoto nodded and gave a tiny ‘mmhmm’, still unable to lift his head up from his arms. Haru continued to press his palms into the tough skin, slightly harder than before. He knew it probably felt good when Makoto could no longer hold his voice back. His stifled moans echoed through the locker room. It wasn’t any surprise to Haru when he found knot after knot, the sudden pressure to the area causing Makoto to tense up.

"You need to relax, okay? Do you want to switch positions?" Haru wondered whether Makoto’s legs were starting to hurt under the weight of his body.

"N-No.. this is fine, this is.." Makoto groaned when Haru pressed into a knot, "s-so good.."

"Then I’ll keep going." Haru hands started to work a bit faster, moving over the burned shoulders and back to the previous area. His fingers were gentle, they carefully mapped out where Makoto’s tense spots were and made sure to avoid pressing too hard over the burned skin. He smiled when he could feel the muscles starting to loosen under his touch. It didn’t take as much effort as he thought. The aloe had almost completely sunken in and it didn’t look like Makoto was in pain anymore.

"You’re really good at this, Haru," Makoto sighed contently.

Haru rolled his eyes, “I’m just good with my hands.”

"Mm, that must be all then," Makoto teased. He realized that was a mistake when Haru slapped his lower back.

“ _AHH!_ ” he cried in surprise. Haru stood up off of Makoto and lowered himself before him, giving an angry glare.

"You’re lucky I only hit there, next time I’ll reach the most sensitive spot."

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh, “Ah, right, sorry Haru-chan~”

He narrowed his eyes and stood to leave, only to be stopped by Makoto grabbing his hand. He pulled Haru close, locking their lips in a quick kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered. Haru stayed close, the warmth coming from the tanned skin was truly addicting, and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he had a soft spot for Makoto when he was needy.

"Don’t mention it, you know I wouldn’t do this for anybody else.." Haru muttered, "Too much effort."

"Right, right," Makoto smiled, turning to leave the locker room. The lights flickered off and they opened the door.

"EEP!"

Makoto and Haru froze, face to face with a startled Nagisa who without a doubt had his ear pressed to the door only a moment ago and a red faced Rei.

"…Nagisa……" Makoto muttered.

"Ahhh, Mako-chan! Haru-chan! We were just looking for you!" Nagisa giggled uncontrollably.

"You really should learn to mind your own business," Haru said. Rei hid his face in his hands, blush reaching up to his ears.

"I told him not to, I told him it was indecent to listen. I’m so sorry!" Rei cried.

Makoto and Haru glanced each other.

"Indecent?" They both asked, confused.

"Rei-chan is just mad because he lost the bet! This was for scientific purposes, I assure you! I wasn’t spying for no reason!" Nagisa admit shamelessly.

"What bet…." Makoto asked.

"That you’re the bottom!" Nagisa said with a huge grin.


End file.
